User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior Lab vs Lak
Ok due to high demand In Chat I was told to have Lab verse Lak so I had them answer questions and got it done soon after Scraw vs Tesla so here you go, remember I always like to hear your opinions and suggestions, ENJOY THE BATTLE. Lakuita is armed with: *Short ranged weapon is a Red Chain and Master Sword *Long ranged weapon is a Big Chained Morningstar *Projectile weapon is a Heros Bow *He has 3 Frag Grenades *He is wearing Savage Saronite(best WoW armor) *He has a Mini Version of Majoras Moon *He is very good at Balancing *He has Four4 and Flare by his side both armed with swords LabTux is armed with: *Short ranged weapon is his Mini Katana *His long ranged weapon is his Knife Rope(rope with knife at end) *He has a Walter PPK(a pistol) with 15 bullets *In his Bowtie, hides a laser that can shoot and go through the strongest of metals *He wears a normal Tuxedo *He has a taser in his Sleeves that can shoot on 5 ft long *He is very intelligent *By his side are RTP and Fire both armed with Katanas (LabTux is making an Angry letter to Wachow about him copying his User Death Battle) (Lakuita goes to talk with him with Four4 and Flare behind him) Lakuita: hey there la- Labtux:SHUT UP IM FUCKING ANGRY AS HELL (He then points his Walter PPK at them telling them to leave) (Lakuita is angered by this as he is never respected around here) Lakuita:you know what? (Lakuita then slices LabTuxs computer is half with his sword, deleting all the words he typed) LabTux:wha-WHAT THE FUCK (Labtux then takes out his katana and swings at lakuita but is pushed back by Four and flare) Four: I think it's time to get rid of you of good Flare:that's what I was thinking, everyone else would understand (Flare and Four are about to kill Lab, But are Rammed into by 2 other people) Flare and Four: what! (They see who attacked them and they see RTP And Fire) (Lakuita to shocked to move as he thought he won by now, and Lab, who thought he was gunna die, Stands back up and runs away) Lakuita:...wha-wh- h-hey! No you don't! (Lakuita then chases after LabTux) (After still fighting fire is on top of flare and RTP is on top of Four both with there Katanas out) (Flare is able to break free but Four is not and is killed by RTP by being stabbed in the head) (Flare then takes out his Sword and slices Fires neck open) Fire:a-ack-k-a (RTP looks at his dead partner and Flare look at his, as the both stare at each other) (RTP charges at Flare and Flare stands his ground as there swords clash) Flare: you will not kill me RTP:is that what you think? (RTP then knees Flare in the gut making him bend over in pain) Flare:n-no, no (RTP then decapitates Flares head, and after that, Runs to find Lab) (Lakuita is throwing 2 grenades at LabTux which he easily runs away from) (Lab then shoots his Sleeve Taser at Lakuita but it it as well dodged easily) (Lakuita charges at Lab with his Chained Morningstar and hits lab in the leg with it) Lab:fuck! (Lab is now on the ground as Lakuita stands a-top him) Lakuita:it's now time for you to- (Lab then punches Lakuita right in the face and sends him flying) Lab:Get my revenge! (Lab throws his Knife-rope at Lakuita hitting him in the chest being able to go through some of the armor, but not fully) (Lab then takes out his Katana and holds it at Lakuitas head) Lab:Goodby- RTP:LAB I'm her to help! (Lab the Losses focus so Lakuita takes out his sword and slices Lab foot off) Lab:AHHHGG FUCK! (Lakuita reaches into Labs pocket and pulls Out the Walter PPK)'' Lakuita:hmmmmm (He then turns around and shoots RTP who was running towards him straight in the neck) RTP:uh...ahhg (Lakuita then turns towards The in pain Lab and points the gun at his face) Lakuita:Any last words? (TO BE CONTINUED) Ok this is wear you come in YOU MUST VOTE for who you want to win and whoever you pick Will be shown killing there opponent in the next Deadliest Wikior So VOTE for who you want to win. Who should win Lakuita should win LabTux should win Category:Blog posts